


The Morning Suite

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-26
Updated: 2011-04-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 16:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/190952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Firlefanzine, who gave me the prompt <i>First thought of the day</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Firlefanzine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Firlefanzine).



.

 _God I need to pee... Where am I?_

He pried his eyes open, winced at the bright morning light and stared up at a familiar ceiling.

 _Christ, what was I drinking? It tastes like something died in my mouth. Why can’t I move my legs?_

Doyle looked down his body to see... _Stephanie, that’s it_... draped across him wearing only his shirt from the night before, painting his toenails red.

“That’ll have to come off.”

She turned her head, smiled provocatively, shed the shirt and threw it at him.

 _Not what I meant exactly, but it’ll do nicely_. “Come here.”

.


	2. Chapter 2

.

 _God I need to pee..._

He pried his eyes open, winced at the bright morning light and stared up at an unfamiliar ceiling. _Where am I? Who did I go home with?_

 _Christ, what was I drinking? Tastes like something died in my mouth. Why am I so cold? Why can’t I move my legs?_

Bodie was suddenly wide awake. He stared down his body to see that he was tied to a bed, his only remaining clothing his pair of black briefs.

“Hello Bodie. Remember me?”

 _Alston, I’d know that bloody psycho’s voice anywhere_. “I thought you were dead.”

 

.


	3. Chapter 3

.

 _God I need to pee..._

 _What’s that bloody noise? Bloody telephone! If it’s Bodie mucking about—_ “Doyle.”

“Cowley’s orders, you’re to come in now.”

“Bugger! I’m on leave, Murph, I’ve got company—”

“Look I’m not supposed to tell you... Bodie’s been taken.”

“What?”

“Bloke called Alston wants to trade for some of his mercenaries. Cowley said no. He wants you to come in so he can keep you on a short leash.”

“Murph—”

“I know... I’ll tell the Cow I can’t find you.”

“I owe you one mate.”

“Too right... Good luck.”

 _Mercs? Fuck, where to start... Marty will know._

 

.


	4. Chapter 4

.

 _God I need to pee... Sound of water’s not helping. A warehouse near the Thames?_

“Bad news, Bodie, Cowley won’t trade.”

“Told you he wouldn’t, not for me.”

“I should thank him. This way everyone’s happy. My men believe I tried to recover the others and I get to kill you. I was in that jail in Africa for three months.”

“That shouldn’t have happened.”

“Is that an apology?”

“I should have made sure you were dead.”

Alston raised his gun to Bodie’s head. “Don’t worry, they say the devil loves a smart arse.”

Two shots echoed off the walls.

 

.


	5. Chapter 5

.

 _I can’t breathe._

“Bodie!” Doyle pulled Alston’s body off him. “Is any of this blood yours?”

“None of it’s blue, right?”

“Prat!” Doyle ran his hands over Bodie’s body.

 _Not now... Think Anson in a bikini…_

Doyle’s hand froze just above his waist. “Does almost dying always turn you on?”

“I just need to pee.”

“Right then.” Doyle snatched his hand back and untied him.

“Did Cowley—”

“No.”

“He’ll rip you a new one.”

“I don’t care.”

“Right.” Bodie pulled Ray close to him and kissed him, hard. “It wasn’t almost dying.”

Bodie waited for the punch that never came.

 

.


	6. Chapter 6

.

 _God I need to pee..._

He pried his eyes open and stared up at a familiar ceiling.

 _Christ, what was I drinking? Why can’t I move my legs?_

Doyle looked down to see a naked Bodie draped over him.

Doyle’s cock hardened as he remembered… _a clumsy cataclysmic coming together on the kitchen floor… slow, sensual, open mouthed kisses… explorations of previously forbidden territory… hot, hard friction—_

Bodie kissed him, before drawing back to stare into Ray’s eyes.

“There’s something I need to ask you, Ray—”

 _Too soon, Bodie, don’t say it, not yet._

“Why are your toenails painted red?”

 

.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked ten male friends what their first thought is in the morning. Their unanimous response? _I need to pee!_


End file.
